Usuario discusión:Mindshell
¡Aquí estas! ¡Estás en la discusión de Mind! Léete las reglas antes de escribir nada y no edites los anexos de la discusión. ¡Cualquier cosa déjame un mensaje y te responderé lo antes posible! ¡Nos vemos! ^^ Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png Índice 1 - 2 - 3 - Mensajes del Muro Relgas de mi discusión *Escribir bien, no quiero tener que descifrar mensajes. *No ofender a nadie con los mensajes. *Los mensajes que sean por tonterías como "¿Cuál es tu Pokémon favorito?" (por decir algo) serán eliminadas sin responder. *Poner bien los títulos y a su lado la fecha. (Ej: ¡Hola! - 12/07/12) *Poner una firma chula y no el no el nombre, eso queda muy aburrido. *No colapsarme con 30 mensajes de lo mismo. *Ser impaciente a la hora de esperar la respuesta. Y nada más, ¡Ya podéis escribir! Pues... - 11/07/12 Sí, me gustan más las discusiones, porque cualquiera puede coger y meterse en un tema que ni sabe de qué estábamos hablando e.e ✩яυкσ yσкυηє☆ P.D.: Para hacer una subpágina de user, pon de título: Usuario:Mindshell/Nombre de la subpágina. Porque, si no, no te va el enlace al user y... como decirlo... hace spam e.e P.D.2: La página del spam es spam en sí mismo e.e Bórrala. Lo digo por pura experiencia. Además, por si no lo sabías, EL SPAM ES MALO e.e ¡La Nueva Teselia! - 12/07/12 He visto que estás editando ¡La nueva Teselia! y tú me dejaste editarla y pensé que si podíamos hacerla juntos, te parece bien? FrillishLove Servine y Petilil en la Nueva Teselia - 12/07/12 Mind: Podrían las Servine y Petilil de Mei evolucionar a Serperior y Lilligant? Sobre Petilil, podría ponerle algún accesorio para diferenciarla a la de Lira. Ok? PD: Puedo crear la página de Mei y otro personaje? PD2: Puedo seguir el capítulo uno? Re: Chat - 12/07/12 Desgraciadamente, no puedo, ni mañana, porque me voy a casa de mi abuela, en donde se encuentra el ordenador difunto ;(. Lo siento. Cambié un poco mi firma: Archivo:Espeon_NB.gif♪Soy Estrella pero llámame Esther♪[[Archivo:Bel_N2B2.png]] Re:Fondo del Periódico de Wiki Centro PKMN - 12/07/12 Un gran detalle por tu parte. Luego pongo la firma ^^. Esther ._. Typhosion?! COMO SE TE HA OCURRIDO METERME UN TYPHLOSION?! Nunca, antes muerta ._. Si puedo, el Inicial es Eevee=>Jolteon, y si no el inicial es Torchic=>Blaziken. Y no, la fecha no la metas. Ya viene en mi firma, que por cierto, es REAL, porque tiene fecha. Si quieres te doy un truco. Si me pides el truco te lo doy x3 Archivo:Meiko icon.gifмєιкσ! x кαιтσ!Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gifvιsιтαησs!Archivo:Rin_icon.gify нαвℓαησs!Archivo:Len_icon.gif15:12 12 jul 2012 (UTC) 07:48 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: ._. Pues el truco a las firmas es este: Primero, vas a preferencias. Le pulsas a la casilla de "Quiero usar wikitexto en mi firma". Pones en el recuadro de escritura: . Luego de ese paso, tienes que crear una página que se llame "Usuario:Mindshell/Firma". Ahí puedes personalizar tu firma. Por ejemplo, en vez de inventártela, pones ahí el texto de la firma que usas. Además, puedes tener el tamaño que quieres, da igual el tamaño, siempre cabe. Si no me entiendes te explico... x3 Archivo:Meiko icon.gifмєιкσ! x кαιтσ!Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gifvιsιтαησs!Archivo:Rin_icon.gify нαвℓαησs!Archivo:Len_icon.gif15:12 12 jul 2012 (UTC) 08:21 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Sí Aquí te dejo el trabajo, así no tengo que copiar y pegar x3: P.D.: Voy a ir contando las palabras que tengo en cada renglón para no perderme eweU Pikachu, el Pokémon ratón. Es de tipo eléctrico. Es de la primera generación. Es la evolución de Pichu y la preevolución de Raichu. Es conocido por ser el primer pokémon visto en el anime, además de ser el pokémon protagonista. Palabras en total: 40. Tiene la apariencia de un ratón de color amarillo. Tiene mejillas rojas. Se puede diferenciar los machos de las hembras fácilmente gracias a un corte que tienen las hembras en la cola, formando un corazón. Palabras en total: 75. Su hábitat son, normalmente, áreas con gran corriente eléctrica. Su alimentación consiste principalmente de bayas. Algunos de los movimientos que Pikachu es capaz de aprender son: *Rayo *Impactrueno *Placaje Eléctrico *Onda Voltio *Ataque rápido Entre otros. Palabras en total: 107. En su honor, unos científicos japoneses inventaron la Pikachurina, debido a sus ataques poderosos y su agilidad. Palabras en total: 124. Pikachu puede aprender movimientos especiales que son Surf, Vuelo y Placaje Eléctrico, debido a que éste último movimiento es difícil de aprender en videojuegos, sólo anime. Palabras en total: 150. Archivo:Meiko icon.gifмєιкσ! x кαιтσ!Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gifvιsιтαησs!Archivo:Luka icon.gifArchivo:Rin_icon.gify нαвℓαησs!Archivo:Len_icon.gifArchivo:Gakupo_icon.gifℓυєgσ ¢σмєηтα!Archivo:Gumi_icon.png 14:33 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Periódico y EWCP Periódico: 1: No pasa nada ^^ 2:¡¿PARA EL MARTEEEEEEEEEES?! oki ^^ 3: ¿Ahora puedo poner YO lo que hará? EWCP: Oki, pero no sé de qué Pokémon hacerlo... Chao. Archivo:Espeon_NB.gif♪Soy Estrella pero llámame Esther♪[[Archivo:Bel_N2B2.png]] 18:34 13 jul 2012 (UTC) ReRe: Periódico y EWCP 1: De nada ^^. 2: Aaah, XD. 3: Que en vez de que decidas TÚ el Pokémon analizalo, la galería de imágenes, etc. lo decida YO, en el próximo ELLA, y así sucesivamente. 4:Ya me decidí: ¡Piplup!, pero no tengo muchas ideas. Archivo:Espeon_NB.gif♪Soy Estrella pero llámame Esther♪[[Archivo:Bel_N2B2.png]] 18:48 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Periódico y ECWP 1: ¿Para qué seguimos contestándolo? 2: Lo mismo ewe 3: Pues dímelo para el avance del siguiente número, que lo hago YO. 4. Ya lo sé. PD: No, ;(, ni mañana ;(, porque bienen mis tíos de Tailandia :D. PD2: Muy guay ^^ PD3: ¿La vas a cambiar por una más guay? Archivo:Espeon_NB.gif♪Soy Estrella pero llámame Esther♪[[Archivo:Bel_N2B2.png]] 19:03 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Love Forever y La Nueva Teselia Ammm...oki. De todos modos, pensé en hacer una novela de entrenadores, esta vez en Hoenn. Archivo:Mei_mini.png Alice ¡Háblame! ¡Léela! ¡Léela también! ¡Lee lo primero que pienso! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Alice 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png 13:37 14 jul 2012 (UTC) P.D.: Puedo consultar en wikidex antes de hacer el examen el Pokémon que voy a describir? Tchii o3o Es verdad eweU pero ella me dijo que tenia permiso, y no lo sabia eweU perdon Archivo:Meiko icon.gifмєιкσ! x кαιтσ!Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gifvιsιтαησs!Archivo:Luka icon.gifArchivo:Rin_icon.gify нαвℓαησs!Archivo:Len_icon.gifArchivo:Gakupo_icon.gifℓυєgσ ¢σмєηтα!Archivo:Gumi_icon.png 13:09 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Ya Yo sabia que estaba mintiendo, solo que yo tengo un truco para luego atacar por la espalda >8D Archivo:Meiko icon.gifмєιкσ! x кαιтσ!Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gifvιsιтαησs!Archivo:Luka icon.gifArchivo:Rin_icon.gify нαвℓαησs!Archivo:Len_icon.gifArchivo:Gakupo_icon.gifℓυєgσ ¢σмєηтα!Archivo:Gumi_icon.png 13:25 15 jul 2012 (UTC) P.D.: Tengo un truco para averguar si tiene permiso de la creadora o no... Two cosas #Si, puedes usarlo para el hack #No, Nunca, ni se te ocurra editarlo o me vere obligada a... e.e Archivo:Meiko icon.gifмєιкσ! x кαιтσ!Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gifvιsιтαησs!Archivo:Luka icon.gifArchivo:Rin_icon.gify нαвℓαησs!Archivo:Len_icon.gifArchivo:Gakupo_icon.gifℓυєgσ ¢σмєηтα!Archivo:Gumi_icon.png 14:24 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Ueno .. ^w^ Acáa tt dejoo 'l VS 83 Archivo:Líder_Wasser_VS.pngspeero kk tt gustt ^^ Archivo:Meiko icon.gifмєιкσ! x кαιтσ!Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gifvιsιтαησs!Archivo:Luka icon.gifArchivo:Rin_icon.gify нαвℓαησs!Archivo:Len_icon.gifArchivo:Gakupo_icon.gifℓυєgσ ¢σмєηтα!Archivo:Gumi_icon.png 11:45 16 jul 2012 (UTC) P.D.: De lo de enseñar a aacer firmas me ocupaba yo, no tu. e.e pero iiwaal ewe Perdona pero... ...¿por qué dices que los fakemon que hice son tuyos? Sólo te los he prestado, no pongas ninguna categoría de "Pokémon de Otto", porque se supone que la región es tuya, y el fakémon es de Foress (la región de UARF). нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 15:41 16 jul 2012 (UTC) ReRe: Perdona pero... Bueno. Si, ewe. Además xa iice 'l sprite dd Samleaf 8DD lo quieres? pues ve x 'l! (?) Archivo:Samleaf_S.png нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 15:58 16 jul 2012 (UTC) ReReReRe: Perdona pero... Claro, te los aago aora. Aqui te dejo los links de los archivos para luego subirlos 83 Pero una cosa, yo no tengo descargado ningún programa para los gifs, a sí que lo siento mucho si querías. Archivo:Samleaf espalda S.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Samleaf.pngArchivo:Samleaf_icon.pngArchivo:Samleaf_variocolor S.pngArchivo:Samleaf espalda variocolor S.png нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 16:15 16 jul 2012 (UTC) .____________. Para empezar te dije feo porque tu me llamaste asi ._. antes de juzgarme me conoces, ¿VALE? нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 09:24 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ewe No me enojé, simplemente fuiste tu ._. ademas escribi eso antes de qe tu pusieras el "(????)" .3. нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 14:06 17 jul 2012 (UTC) El trabajo: ''Piplup es el Pokémon pingüino. Es de color azul y su evolución es Prinplup. Alimentación: '' ''Se alimenta de bayas. Movimientos por nivel: *''Destructor'' *''Gruñido'' *''Burbuja'' *''Hidrochorro'' *''Picotazo'' *''Venganza'' *''Rayo Burbuja'' *''Ataque Furia'' *''Salmuera'' *''Torbellino'' *''Neblina'' *''Pico Taladro'' *''Hidrobomba'' Grupo huevo: Campo y Agua. FIN Archivo:Espeon_NB.gif♪Soy Estrella pero llámame Esther♪[[Archivo:Bel_N2B2.png]] 15:52 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ... Si, lo siento por contestar. Soy muy idiota. Demasiado. Pero la verdad, no intenté amenazar... si no que simplemente suelo hablar mal a la gente. No volverá a ocurrir... нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 22:26 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Banneación Porque me has banneado en el chat? 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png Alice ¡Háblame! ¡Léela! ¡Léela también! ¡Lee lo primero que pienso! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Alice 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png 15:19 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Sobre el chat... Si te parece bien, he borrado el chat. Volveré a poner el chat cuando tú estés listo. --'''¿WTF? Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 15:35 19 jul 2012 (UTC) ¡¿DISFRUTAR YoOoOoOoOoOoOoO?! ¿Disfrutar yo si ti? ¡Ni en sueños! Yo disfruto cuando están TODOS mis amigos dentro, no cuando uno se va. En PKMN viví un problema, y aquí otro. No quiero vivir otro más. Chao, y espero que vuelvas. Archivo:Espeon_NB.gif♪Soy Estrella pero llámame Esther♪[[Archivo:Bel_N2B2.png]] 17:13 19 jul 2012 (UTC) ReRe:Banneación Ya se ha solucionado?, como Garry, Luchi y tú estáis conectados...pero no puedo entrar... Archivo:Mei_mini.png Alice ¡Háblame! ¡Léela! ¡Léela también! ¡Lee lo primero que pienso! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Alice 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png 20:53 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Una cosita... Se me ha ocurrido, ¿por qué no hacemos una novela en la que todos podamos editar? En casi todas las wikis de novelas hay. Así que eso, si te parece bien la idea, dime un nombre y ayúdame algún día de estos a pensar trama xd. Pero sé consiente de que hoy a partir de la tarde no me volveré a conectar hasta el domingo, voy a casa de unos amigos en Madrid y no hay inter eweUU pero descuida 83 cuando pueda me conectaré y veré si me respondiste 83 ~ нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 07:07 21 jul 2012 (UTC) (deberia cambiar mi firma?) Otra cosa ¿Puedes cambiar lo de que en LNT me gustan Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez y Avril Lavigne? Di que me gusta simplemente Lady Gaga y que TODOS los pu**teros días canto esto, okay? gracias ^^ тєηsнι нιηαηαι☆ιηsαηє 09:39 21 jul 2012 (UTC) P.D.: Ooooh, I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as, Ooooh ohhh I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as (8) (?) P.D.2: La canción esa del link es Judas, de Lady Gaga o3o e.e Por qué me bloqueas? e.e тєηsнι нιηαηαι☆ιηsαηє 13:06 21 jul 2012 (UTC) No Te equivocas. Cuando sale "LuchiCoki ha expulsado y bloqueado a fulanito del chat" es porque cerró los mensajes privados! si no como es que estás aun xateando! e.e тєηsнι нιηαηαι☆ιηsαηє 13:11 21 jul 2012 (UTC) haha xd Ese juego de layton me encanto... sobretodo, menuda sorpresa la del final, una niña = manzana dorada xd, nyaa x33 por cierto, tuh juegas emulador? тєηsнι нιηαηαι☆ιηsαηє 13:51 21 jul 2012 (UTC) ... ¿Ahora? EWE. Te espero en el chat. Mejor luego... Mejor luego, hacía las 8... Ahora debo hacer una cosas... Sobre Jaferro... Mind: Como Jaferro no sabe mucho de wikis, se creia que creando una wiki podría entrar al chat de esta y te avisó de ello para ver si eso era cierto y te blanqueó la página de discusion porque quería enviarte un mensaje y te la blanqueó por error. Y ya sabes: si ves algo raro en mi primo envíame un mensaje ami o a Afri, ya que nosotras lo conocemos mejor y porque no sabe de wikis. Archivo:Espeon_NB.gif♪Soy Estrella pero llámame Esther♪[[Archivo:Bel_N2B2.png]] 13:31 29 jul 2012 (UTC) P.D.: En realidad, Nora se lo dictó a África, pero como Nora está castigada...razón de por qué no se hace el periódico... Me he fijado y... En el Cap de http://es.centro-pkmn.wikia.com/wiki/%C2%A1DEK!/Cap%C3%ADtulo_12, has puesto que Haunter es Tipo fantasma, cuando en realidad es fantasma/veneno. Y Dragonair es hembra? --'¿WTF? Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 16:36 29 jul 2012 (UTC) Lo siento... Nada más avanzar un poco LADK, me tuve que ir, por eso no vi tu mensaje. Lo siento... --'¿WTF?' Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 09:35 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Ya he visto... Así que habían revertido nuestras páginas de usuario... Está muy claro quién ha sido... Y estoy 99% seguro de que no es Dettox... --'¿WTF?' Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 09:41 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Sé que estoy siendo pesado... ...Pero podrías ayudarme con Plantilla:NOMBREUSUARIO y Inserte título aquí. --'¿WTF?' Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 10:05 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Bueno Porque alguien me baneó del chat, además te enojaste conmigo, y no quiero! Además, ¿por qué me hablas así de mal? Soy una mascota? (sin ofender en lo último, ya sabes en qué idioma hablo siempre lol) тєηsнι нιηαηαι☆ιηsαηє 10:59 30 jul 2012 (UTC) No importa, ewe Mira, el comentario que dijiste dice así: Callate, ha vuelto ya que no hay peligro por la situación. Así que CIERRA EL PICO, ok? Imagínate que te lo dijese yo, cmo te sentirías? e.e Pero yo no estoy enojada, asi que, cerramos el p*ñetero problema? тєηsнι нιηαηαι☆ιηsαηє 11:11 30 jul 2012 (UTC) P.D.: Sorry por el taco, es que me gusta decir "puñeterías" *awesome face* Si Me quedaré, pero desbaneáme del chat D8 Por ahora no haré novelas -w- las novelas de momento las dejaré para PokéGirls, la wiki donde sólo pueden entrar chicas lolU, y Afri está en PokéGirls 83 (eres chico, así que no te recomiendo entrar en esa wiki, o te banean ò3ó) тєηsнι нιηαηαι☆ιηsαηє 11:29 30 jul 2012 (UTC) ewe Sigue sin dejarme entrar al chat. así que te lo diré por aquí: Tu inscripcion a PokéLoid ha sido cancelada. тєηsнι нιηαηαι☆ιηsαηє 16:19 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Jooder Que no es porque no acabaste el equipo. Cancelé TODAS las audiciones. Es que me pareció mejor cancelarlas porque hay que saber de vocaloid para rellenar los puestos, y me parece que soy la única lolU, lo siento uwú pero no me canceles ahí, o te cierro en ZPA e.e тєηsнι нιηαηαι☆ιηsαηє 16:26 30 jul 2012 (UTC) ReRe: Jooder Lo que dice el título. Malinterpretas mucho. Y no, no te voy a cerrar en ningún sitio, pero te responderéa lo del chat .w. No, dice que no tengo permiso para entrar, no sé que pasa -w-U тєηsнι нιηαηαι☆ιηsαηє 19:51 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Perdón si te has ofendido... Tío, solo estaba bromeando, si quieres que te trate de una manera más formal dímelo. Puedes entrar al chat? --'¿WTF?' Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 14:52 31 jul 2012 (UTC) SOY EL NUEVO - 01/08/2012 Claro que quiero ser tu wikiamigo. Lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar y aún no sé muy bien cómo funciona todo. Dame unos días y aprenderé. No sé cómo es eso de ponerte los pokémon que me dices, pero aprenderé. A mi me gustan Shuckle y Munchlax Poketon 09:09 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama~ (8) (? Pues como me aburro, venía a preguntarte si puedes ver el prologo de PokéLoid, si a'ra te puedes conectar al chat y para presumir de firma A LO WORLD'S END DANCEHALL 8DD ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ ♥ вy Nασкσ Kυяαιηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥ 17:13 1 ago 2012 (UTC) P.D.: Naoko Kuraine es mi OC de Vocaloid, he cambiado a Miku Hatsune por Naoko Kuraine ewe owoU... Está mi padre eweU im sorry, por segunda vez ... ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ ♥ вy Nασкσ Kυяαιηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥ 18:49 1 ago 2012 (UTC) P.D.: Amoo mi firma♥ JAFERRO99 Lo siento por blanquearte la discursion es que solo que ria dejar un mensage. Despues de enviarlo, bi que me equiboke en algo, lo modifique y cuando le di a grabar de nuevo, se te blanqueo toda la pagina, porfavor pendon, ya se dejar mensajes bien, asike ya no me ekivokare mas. Perdon y xao. Juego Hola,quiero ayudarte en Pokemon Sky,porfa ¡El rey pokémon!s Hablame You Vee esto si te atreves Ok,puedes ir a este chat : http://xat.com/Wikipokeland ¡El rey pokémon!s Hablame You Vee esto si te atreves ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERDON TIO!!!!!!!!!! Ejem Lo de que Los viajes de Xene. son de 5 temporadas, quiere decir que ¡Una aventura por Kanto!-1- es de 5 temporadas, o que son 5 temporadas diferentes, Kanto, johto, hoenn, sinnoh y teselia? porque si es lo ultimo tienen que ser 6 temporadas --DarkSerperior14, ¡Tú molas, tú mandas! 15:36 22 ago 2012 (UTC) Mind, two cosas #He renombrado la página: Archivo:Wtf.png a Archivo:Captura01.png. ¿Por qué? Porque cambiaste radicalmente una imagen que usé en varios artículos y planeo usar en mis novelas. Y volví a subir la imagen con el nombre Archivo:Wtf.png. No subas una imagen con ese nombre otra vez o estaré así toda la vida. #¿Qué te parece si en el dibujo del Chansey que has puesto, ponemos con letras (de cualquier color): "Wiki Centro Pkmn"? Quedaría mejor.Sólo si quieres :U Archivo:Kyoko Sakura solo uso de Luchi.png♥Kyσкσ $αкυяα ¡Λsк мє~! ¡Lιsтєη!♥Archivo:Kyoko Sakura solo uso de Luchi.png 16:04 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Mind Hoy he vuelto y he visto que desde hace mucho nadie edita, k está pasando aquí? Archivo:166px-Mario_&_Sonic_at_the_Olympic_Winter_Games.jpg Metal Sonic in the Olympic Games Archivo:147px-Mario_&_Sonic_at_the_London_2012_Olympic_Games.png 14:52 8 sep 2012 (UTC) Novedad http://es.centro-pkmn.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Zangoose812/Promoci%C3%B3n_(Por_UNICA_vez) Soy Byron desconectado conectate como veis tuve en retraso en conectarme, entra al chat lo antes posible --Zangoose812 (discusión) 18:02 21 sep 2012 (UTC) Chat! Pues eso... Si estoy ausente cuando vayas al chat esperate un momento... ... Está tarde... De 20:00 a 22:00... Conectate al chat please. Quiero decirte alguna cosas muy importantes... Conectate Please Lo que dice el título... --'¿WTF?' Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 18:42 28 sep 2012 (UTC) ... No había acabado de hablar pero bueno... Si quieres hablar conmigo y solucionarlo todo, conectate... Estaré aquí hasta las 22:00. --'¿WTF?' Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 18:57 28 sep 2012 (UTC) PD: A lo mejor estaré un poquito ausente... Mañana... Mañana hablaremos (ya que te has ido sin decir na'). Si te parece, hablaremos hacía las 20:00 OK? --'¿WTF?' Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 21:24 28 sep 2012 (UTC) Go! Te estoy esperando... Cuando quieras ven y hablamos. ¿WTF? Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 18:31 29 sep 2012 (UTC) ... Veo que no quieres hablar conmigo... En fin, si estas cabreado pork ayer estube aus fue porqué tuve un problema con una cosa... Si tú quieres ven al chat... ¿WTF? Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 19:12 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Lo entiendo... Veo que no quieres meterte en el chat... En fin, simplemente quiero aclarar las cosas... No te cuesta nada... Solo serán un rato... Vamos! Por favor! Ups... Me olvide de firmar... --'¿WTF?' Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 19:44 29 sep 2012 (UTC) No soporto mas!!! Hola, espero que no te hallas olvidado de mi, los eh echado de menos a todos, eh dejado pasar muchos meses y no se porque, no recuerdo si es por nervios o por que eh dudado de ustedes... pero eso no me importa, veo que garry se largo de la wiki al igual que todos, pero como se que tu estas activo en algun momento quiero volver a hablar contigo; es para poder reunirlos a todos y volver a juntaros, otra vez lo repito: perdóname por haberme largado sin avisar, yo fui el que separo a todos y quiero volver a juntarlos. No es mi culpa, ni la de garry y tampoco la tuya... Espero que seas gentil y puedas responderme algun dia. atentamente, un buen amigo Archivo:Cara_de_Zangoose.png Byron :)